Towa
Towa is a new unit introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary Formerly an independent mechanic, she created her own robot that she uses to fight in the battlefield. She obtained the parts by stealing them from the Ptolemaic Army, but was eventually caught during one of these endeavors. Dragunov prepared to have her executed for stealing, but Caroline saw her talents and protected her, even offering her a spot in the army. Towa accepted her offer, becoming instant friends with her and working hard to gain the rest of the army's trust. She's somewhat timid but will show resolve to protect her friends and allies. Though she enjoys working with the Ptolemaic Army due to being close to drills and having made a new family, Towa appears to have trouble dealing with their shenanigans every day. This is shown when Caroline uses her personality (with permission) for Little Lady Black, who immediately snapped upon seeing Yoshino and Dragunov. As a result of her officially joining the Ptolemaic Army, she eventually found self-healing technology and a scalable drill and used it to strengthen her robot. Her mechanical skills also seem to have improved greatly after joining, as completion of her featured story ("Cloak of Darkness") mention that her skills are second only to Caroline's. Towa has an obsession with drills, and implements them on every machine she constructs - every machine she has used has a drill attack of some sort. Story Extra Ops She makes her debut in "Eternal Way", where she accompanies Caroline in taking down a Sea Satan+. While working with the growing Ptolemaic rebellion, Towa accompanies Caroline in testing some new machinery when they are captured by Rebel forces. Dion introduces himself to the two mechanics. While they resist and free some prisoners, Towa is forced to leave Caroline behind when the door shuts down on her. Later on in "Tropical Battles", she is assigned guard duty when she sees several women on the beach near their base. She attempts to communicate with them and warns them to leave, but only Rita hears her and knows that she is coming to fight. Rita easily destroys the Augensterm which she is piloting. Initially believing that she will be killed, Towa is bewildered when Rita tells her not to invade the beach (interpreting her message incorrectly) and has her play with the others, much to her distaste. When Caroline returns from Rebel captivity, Towa works with her friend in creating the Spiral Nokana. They test it on the Rebel Army and are confronted by Conny. Conny's glare scares Towa, and she nervously asks Caroline to leave before she does something to them. Caroline retreats with Towa after pleading with Conny to stop stealing. Towa and Caroline soon develop the D-001 Tanbal, but are unable to find anyone to pilot it. Towa tells Caroline she would have failed the test too with the questions she put, and suggests that she interview them instead. The following day, Dragunov introduces Corporal Phoebe to them, who passed their test. When Phoebe returns from a United Front operation, Caroline leaves Towa behind when she gives her United Front coins. Towa tells Phoebe to be more relaxed, but Phoebe insists otherwise and addresses Caroline as a lady, much to Towa's surprise. Towa is later working at the workshop when she encounters Yoshino and Sho training. Though Sho is wounded, he tells her not to make a fuss out of it or he would have to retake basic training again, which he does not want. Later on Dragunov and Caroline come in following a failed experiment, and Towa faints from all the stress of her new family. When she comes to, Caroline asks if she could use her personality as the base for her latest creation, which she accepts. Much to their surprise, Little Lady Black goes on a rampage upon meeting Dragunov and Yoshino, and even passes this rage onto the passing Odette and Nowan. Following the two Invaders' withdrawal, Towa comments on the surprising personality of Little Lady Black. Another Story She accompanies Caroline on a mission to obtain the Tani Oh, after being ordered to by Dragunov in "Cloak of Darkness". During the mission, Towa learns more about Caroline and her interest in war machines. When Shizuka infiltrates the camp to assassinate the force's leader, Towa swiftly intervenes but finds herself overpowered by the more experienced kunoichi. However, Caroline wakes up and saves her, forcing Shizuka to retreat. Towa is nervous about continuing but Caroline convinces her to press on, as the Rebel forces are spread thin. They are eventually successful in capturing the Tani Oh and bring it back to base. Towa makes a small appearance in "Scrap Memory", where she is called into a secret meeting by Dragunov. She is surprised and baffled to learn that her superior is planning to start a rebellion against Ptolemaios and Mira, but joins their cause. Trivia *Her name presumably comes from the Japanese word "Towa", which means "eternity". It is also a reference to her protagonism of the Extra OPS "Eternal Way" Gallery Towa_MSA_idle.gif|Idle animation Towa_MSA_move.gif|Driving animation Towa_MSA_attacks.gif|Attacks animation Towa_MSA_win.gif|Win animation Towa_MSA_flee.gif|Fleeing animation Unit illust 640.png|with Mech Special_Towa_MSA_illust.png|Special Towa Towa (Concept).png|Concept art Videos ETERNAL WAY： MSA EXTRA OPS トワ：MSA ユニット紹介 Category:Female characters